Betting Soul
by Cowny
Summary: Sua vida ia de mal a pior, mas não imaginava que seu próprio pai fosse capaz de apostar sua liberdade em um jogo de cartas. E que fosse perdê-la. InoGaara
1. Grandes Problemas

**Yo, minna! n.n**

**Bem, essa será minha primeira fanfic seriada de Naruto, então espero que não seja um desastre total -.- **

**Bem, tomara que esteja razoável e que gostem o.o/ (_Sango-Web fazendo cara de "até parece, essa fanfic tá um lixo u.u'")_. Enfim, que comece a fic n.n**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto-sensei. (_segurando um riffle)_ ... por enquanto n.n**

**------------------------------------------------**

Ino observava distraída o próprio reflexo, pela janela da sala de aula.

Tédio... por que a primeira aula tinha que ser justamente Física? Voltou seu olhar a garota de cabelos róseos ao seu lado, que parecia estar achando a aula tão interessante quanto ela.

Suspirou, a loira podia até tentar prestar atenção à aula, mas andava tendo alguns problemas pessoais que impediam-na de pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Primeiro, seu namorado havia terminado com ela para ficar com uma – como Sakura chamava - , "Descabelada que teve os neurônios trocados por estrógeno e gordura na bunda". Segundo, havia bombado em metade das matérias escolares do semestre, ou seja, se não tirasse no mínimo nove nas provas, repetiria de ano, com certeza. E terceiro, seu pai andava cheio de dívidas e mais dívidas, e como conseqüência teve de hipotecar a casa.

"_As coisas não podem ficar piores_".-pensou, frustrada, enquanto escrevia algo num pedaço de papel e colocava-o sorrateiramente na carteira ao lado, a de Sakura, olhando-a de esguelha, a espera da resposta da amiga. A jovem de olhos verdes escreveu rapidamente no bilhete e estendeu-o para Ino, sendo cautelosa.

-Senhorita Yamanaka... – uma mulher com bochechas rechonchudas e aparência severa lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador, aproximando-se da garota e esboçando um sorriso maldoso. – Não gostaria de compartilhar comigo e a classe o que você e a senhorita Haruno estão conversando? Por que não lê esse bilhete em voz alta, para que todos nós escutemos?

Ok... não tão cautelosa assim.

-Hn.. não é necessário, Kuriko-sensei, não é nada importante. É bobagem. – murmurou Sakura, nervosamente.

-Mas é claro que é importante, para estarem fazendo bilhetinhos ao invés de prestarem atenção na minha aula. – retrucou. – Por favor, Yamanaka, leia para nós. – disse.

Ino nada fizera a respeito, apenas olhava para as próprias mãos, temerosa. Sentia-se gélida de nervosismo. E ela achando que nada mais poderia acontecer...

-Isto não é um pedido, é uma ordem. – falou a professora, estreitando os olhos.

Ino, num ato quase mecânico, ergueu-se da carteira e abriu o pedaço de papel, engolindo em seco. Olhou demoradamente para Sakura, que estava mordendo a ponta do lápis, a espera do pior.

Suspirou, por fim, antes de começar a repetir o que havia escrito lá.

- "Ei, testuda, essa aula ta um saco! Não estou entendendo nada da matéria!" – disse, logo após baixando o olhar para algumas linhas abaixo. – "E você acha que eu entendo, Ino-porca? Física já é um saco! Imagina com essa professora. Ela é uma vaca!"

A classe, antes em silêncio para ouvir a loira, foi preenchida por risadinhas indiscretas e murmúrios constantes. Já a professora, estava vermelha de tanta raiva, observando Sakura e Ino com os olhinhos estreitos, como se quisesse mata-las com o olhar.

Até então, estava funcionando muito bem.

-Bem, já que as duas acham a aula tão chata e consideram a professora uma... vaca... – pigarreou. – Sugiro que as senhoritas se retirem _agora _da sala de aula, e só voltem amanhã! – exclamou irritada. Ino e Sakura imediatamente puseram suas mochilas nas costas e saíram a passos rápidos da sala de aula. –Ah, e antes que me esqueça, farão um teste extra de Física valendo 70 da nota do semestre! – disse, por fim, relaxando ao vê-las fechando a porta da sala e os passos se tornando distantes.

-Argh! É tudo culpa sua, Ino! Se não tivesse me mandado aquele bilhete ainda podíamos estar em classe e não teríamos que fazer um teste! – exclamou Sakura, passando a mão nos curtos e repicados cabelos, de forma nervosa.

-Ah, pára de reclamar! – retrucou, fechando os olhos em resignação. – Pelo menos não vou ter que assistir a aula dela, hoje! Eu não queria mesmo!

-Mas eu queria! – gritou Sakura, histérica, fazendo com que alguns professores que estavam no corredor olhassem-na com reprovação. Ela avermelhou, envergonhada, e puxou Ino para fora do colégio. – Viu o que você fez!

-Eu não fiz nada! Você que gritou! – irritou-se Ino, ajeitando seu rabo-de-cavalo. – Já que fomos expulsas de sala, vamos logo pra casa... dar uma volta... algo assim. – sugeriu, sorrindo. – Preciso fazer alguma coisa para descontrair.

Sakura suspirou. Ino era uma largada mesmo. Devia pensar nas notas que ia ter que recuperar para não repetir de ano. Já Sakura não precisava como a loira, suas notas eram melhores que as dela e era uma aluna exemplar.

Ino colava tanto dela que acreditava que a amiga já estava tão acomodada com a situação que nem estudava. Não que a culpasse totalmente, ela devia não concentrar-se direito devido os problemas em casa. O pai era viciado em jogos de aposta e já estava devendo até a alma, se era possível. Bem, o máximo que Sakura podia fazer era continuar com ela, a apoiando para o que der e vier. Afinal, é isso que boas amigas fazem.

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam passeando pelos arredores. Sakura olhou para o relógio, imediatamente ficando em estado de alerta.

-Ino-porca, eu tenho que ir agora! – disse apressadamente. – Estou atrasada pro trabalho!

-De novo essa história de trabalho? – a loira revirou os olhos. – Olha, Sakura, você só tem dezessete anos! Não tem idade pra isso! – reprovou, erguendo um dedo, displicentemente. – Falando nisso, que tipo de trabalho é esse? Faz meses que você está nesse tal emprego e nunca me falou sobre ele e-- Ei! Você está me ouvindo! – gritou, ao ver que Sakura corria na direção oposta.

-Depois conversamos! – exclamou Sakura, acenando apressada. – Até amanhã!

-... uff... Até. – despediu-se, suspirando. – Bem, acho melhor ir logo pra casa... – falou para si mesma, chutando uma pedrinha que estava em seu caminho.

oOoOoOoOo

-Full House, velho. – disse um homem de óculos escuros, pondo as cartas da mão em cima da mesa. – Parece que você perdeu. – murmurou, baixando os óculos com a ponta do dedo, os olhos dourados brilhando em satisfação. –E eu quero o que você apostou.

-Não! Por favor, espere! – pediu Inoshi, o olhar suplicante. – Não pode fazer isso!

-Você é patético, hein? – sussurrou. – Não irei reconsiderar. Aposta é aposta. E você tem algo que me pertence, agora. – riu sadicamente, passando a mão no terno negro.

-Mas... mas eu não posso! É o único bem que tenho!

-Devia ter pensado nisso antes de coloca-lo em jogo. – reprovou, a voz áspera. Ouviram a porta da frente ser aberta, seguido de um "_Tadaima, otou-san!_". O homem sorriu. Inoshi parecia cada vez mais miserável.

-Papai, o senhor me ouviu? – perguntou, aparecendo na sala de estar. Lançou um olhar confuso aos dois homens. – O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é esse homem?

-Ino, eu... por favor, saia! Vá embora! – exclamou. A loira olhou-o sem entender.

-Eu me chamo Orochimaru, querida Ino. – ele respondeu, num sorriso suspeito.-Então... vamos? – chamou, pegando-a pela mão e puxando-a até a porta.

-O que é isso? Me larga! – exclamou a loira, tentando se segurar em algum lugar, mas ele era mais forte que ela. Olhou para seu pai, encolhido num canto. – Pai, o senhor não vai fazer nada! Esse homem está me tratando como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne!

-Só estou levando comigo o que me pertence. – ele disse, olhando-a de forma polida. – Não é, Inoshi-sama?

-Otou-san... você... não me diga que... – ela começou a falar, temerosa. As pernas tremiam.

-Eu... apostei você, Ino! Apostei você! – ele exclamou, angustiado, sentando num canto, sem forças.

Ela não podia acreditar... e nem queria acreditar... que as coisas podiam ficar piores.

CONTINUA...

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Fim do capítulo n.n**

**Naaah, vocês gostaram? .. (_com medo_) Eu espero que sim o.o**

**Beem, eu sei que o capítulo ficou curto, mas os meus primeiros capts sempre são curtos mesmo, logo eles aumentam n.n''**

**Enfim, apareceram apenas Ino e Sakura, por enquanto... aliás, apenas elas duas têm casal confirmado, por hora n.n''**

**Mas eu espero colocar outros casais o/**

**Eu ainda quero colocar o Naruto, a Hinata, o Neji... toda a cambada XD**

**A propósito, Full House é a jogada final do Pôquer, e é dita quando a pessoa "bate" o jogo n.n **

**De qualquer forma, eu confesso que estou meio temerosa quanto à opinião de vocês sobre a fanfic oo Por isso, gostaria que me deixassem reviews! **

**Comentários elogiando, com sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas n.n**

**Bem, é isso minna o/**

**Kisu**

_S-W_


	2. Instabilidade

**Yo, minna! n.n Aqui estou eu com o 2 capítulo, e espero que os que leram o passado e gostaram também gostem desse!**

**Enfim, vamos ao capt!**

------------------------ x ---------------------

Ino estava pálida. Como seu pai pôde fazer isso?

-Por que...? – a loira sussurrou fracamente, ainda não havia conseguido assimilar os fatos com clareza.

-Eu... Eu acreditava que poderia ganhar! Conseguiria dinheiro o suficiente para pagar nossas dívidas! – ele explicou-se, os olhos estavam marejados. – Mas Orochimaru queria algo que valesse tanto quanto o dinheiro que eu precisava!

-Então o senhor decidiu me apostar como se eu fosse um objeto! – gritou Ino. Sentia-se chocada demais. O homem de olhos dourados apenas parecia divertir-se com aquilo. Na verdade, pouco estava se importando com aquele "drama familiar". -O senhor _não tinha_ o direito de fazer isso!

-Ino... – sussurrou Inoshi. Tentava dizer algo, mas apenas conseguia abrir e fechar a boca. Ela estava absolutamente certa.

-Bem... Já chega disso. – Orochimaru pronunciou-se, o tom de voz entediado e cansado. – Tive muito que fazer hoje, e ainda tenho. Portanto, vamos indo. Tenho planos pra você. – ele aumentou o aperto na mão da garota e puxou-a até a porta.

Ino estava realmente zangada com seu pai. Naquele momento, a única coisa que queria era esquecer o grau de parentesco entre eles e esbofeteá-lo com força. Sentia-se zangada e deprimida. Contudo, também não queria ir com um estranho para sabe-se lá onde. Estava realmente assustada e apreensiva com o que lhe aconteceria.

Mas, afinal, o que podia fazer...?

-Eu... Eu não vou! – ela falou, trêmula, tentando liberta o braço que estava sendo segurado.

Ele apenas riu.

-Ah, você vai, sim. – retrucou, tranqüilamente.

-Você não é meu dono para me dizer o que fazer! – gritou, furiosa. A loira agia com extrema rebeldia, como se nada pudesse afeta-la. Apesar de, por dentro, estar rezando para que aquilo terminasse logo.

-Bem, agora sou. – ele respondeu-lhe, abaixando-se até a altura de Ino. – E é bom que não tente me contradizer, ou será seu pai que vai pagar pela sua teimosia.

-Até parece! – Ino exclamou, tentando desvencilhar-se até a porta, mas Orochimaru puxou-a pela cintura e, antes que Ino pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, sentiu um lenço ser pressionado contra suas narinas, exalando um odor que atordoaram seus sentidos.

Seus movimentos enfraqueceram, e apenas sentiu-se ser carregada nos braços, antes de sua vista nublar, e tudo ficar escuro.

oOoOoOoOo

A cabeça de Ino doía. Praguejou mentalmente, o desgraçado tinha trapaceado. Aquilo não era justo! Sei lá... Devia ter dado a ela 5 segundos de vantagem para correr até a cozinha e espancá-lo com a cadeira.

"_Mas que porcaria..."_ – a loira estava deitada desconfortavelmente em um lugar que ainda não havia identificado. Sentia-se cansada. Contou até dez em murmúrios e decidiu levantar-se. _– _Mas que droga é essa! – exclamou. Não pôde evitar, estava amarrada, com a cabeça e os ombros doloridos. Deitada de forma desconfortável e sem chances de movimentação.

Aquele definitivamente estava sendo um dia de cão!

-... Você acordou. – ouviu uma voz pronunciar, não tão longe de si. Estranhou. Não era a voz de Orochimaru.

Ino abriu bem os olhos. Já estava vendo com nitidez novamente e, com certa dificuldade, consegui sentar-se. Olhou ao redor. Estava no banco de trás de um carro, com um cara que _também _nunca tinha visto na vida.

"_Hoje todos decidiram me passar de mão em mão!"._

Apesar de tudo sentia-se mais otimista. Não era Orochimaru, então ainda podia escapar dali, fugir para algum lugar e se esconder. E se o tal homem do carro não quisesse colaborar... Bem, ela o esmurraria até que ele perdesse a consciência!

Bem... Tinha que arranjar um jeito de se soltar antes.

-Quem é você? Me puseram em apostas de novo, foi! – exclamou, quando sentiu que sua voz havia voltado.

Silêncio.

-Ei, eu quero uma resposta! – gritou irritada, tentando alcançar o nó da corda com uma das unhas. Novamente, nada foi dito. – Argh! Me dê uma explicação, caramba! – disse, chutando o banco do motorista. Ela estava começando a se irritar com aquela indiferença. – Eu existo, ô! Você não vai falar!

-E você? – disse, repentinamente. Ino sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha. Sua voz conseguia ser quase tão intimidadora quanto à de Orochimaru. Não podia ver o rosto do tal homem, apenas alguns fios avermelhados, do que devia ser seu cabelo. -Não vai _parar_ de falar?

-Não até você me soltar! – ela respondeu-lhe, afoita. – Eu não sou um saco de batatas pra ser tratada desse jeito! Pra onde está me levando? Quem é você? O que vai fazer comigo? –perguntou, falando tão rápido que tropeçava nas palavras. Ouviu um bufar vindo dele.

-E por que eu deveria dizer isso a você? – perguntou, apesar de sua voz não passar nenhum interesse.

-Ora essa! Porque eu quero! – respondeu irritada, forçando os braços contra a corda, o que só fez machucar sua pele.

-Você não tem que querer nada. É só uma pirralha com um pai viciado em jogatina. Estou apenas cumprindo ordens, não faço questão nenhuma de dar uma de motorista pra você. – falou, sem emoção. E, pela primeira vez, virou o rosto para olha-la vagamente. Ino assustou-se. Parecia ter a idade dela. Os olhos verdes eram incrivelmente frios. – E vê se controla essa língua. Essa sua falação está começando a me irritar.

A loira virou o rosto para o lado em total indignação. Como ele sabia sobre seu pai?

"_Dane-se quem ele é. Eu só quero sumir daqui"._– pensou Ino, alcançando o nó da corda que a envolvia.

oOoOoOoOo

Cantarolava distraída, dando um tapinha na volumosa saia azul-marinho, com a intenção de afastar a poeira. Por pouco não chegava completamente atrasada. Caso acontecesse, era capaz de ter a cabeça cortada fora.

"_Urgh... que exagero_" – pensou, agitando a cabeça para os lados.

Passava andando de forma tranqüila pelos corredores largos e compridos, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava seus dedos passearem pela parede gelada e empoeirada. Tinha que dar uma limpada naquilo, isso sim. A casa estava completamente imunda.

Olhou para os lados, para ver se não via ninguém passar e sentou-se no chão, espreguiçando as pernas. Agora que parava para pensar... devia umas satisfações para Ino. Suspirou. Aquilo era muito complicado, não queria falar sobre o tal trabalho para ela.

Acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir o som estridente e agudo próximo a si. Olhou para o lado e viu que era o telefone que tocava. Ficou encarando o aparelho, que literalmente apitava em seus ouvidos, como se esperasse que alguém viesse atender.

Estendeu a mão, indecisa. Não devia atender ao telefone, afinal, não fazia parte do seu departamento. Por outro lado, estava no aposento quando ele tocou... E não havia ninguém por perto. Decidiu-se por atende-lo, antes que parasse de tocar.

-Uhn... Boa-Tarde? – disse temerosa. Não ouviu nada, apenas um grito histérico ao fundo, o que lhe pareceu ser um protesto. Comprimiu as sobrancelhas inconscientemente, devido ao som incômodo nos ouvidos e ao susto que levara.

"_... Passa pro Sasuke"_ - ela ouviu a pessoa que ligou dizer, deseducado, após um tempo. Parecia impaciente.

A menina engoliu em seco.

-Só um... Só um momento. – ela pediu-lhe, afastando o fone da boca e tapando-o com a palma da mão. E agora? Não sabia nem quem cozinhava naquela mansão, imagina quem era Sasuke!

Passou um tempo olhando para os lados, tentando ver se via alguém passar por perto, para pedir a informação da qual precisava. Mas não havia ninguém por lá. Não podia fazer a pessoa do outro lado da linha esperar demais, ou então desligaria. E se fosse uma ligação importante? Ah, nossa, ela já estava achando que teria que gritar pelo nome. O que seria muito indelicado.

Voltou a pôr o telefone em contato com seu ouvido e lábios.

-Espere só um momento. Ele... Uhn... Está vindo. – mentiu, esperando adquirir um pouco mais de tempo. Recebeu como resposta um som de forçada resignação vinda dele.

Olhou novamente ao redor.

-Meu Deus, quem é Sasuke? – ela disse para si mesma, apertando o telefone contra o peito, olhando para baixo, sentindo os cabelos róseos atrapalharem sua vista, enquanto pensava no que fazer.

-Sou eu. – ouviu. Ergueu o rosto, assustada, vendo que o dono da voz era um rapaz alto, de cabelos rebeldes e escuros. Os olhos ônix a fitando fixamente, demonstrando um vago e impessoal interesse.

Ela encarou-o por um tempo, sentindo o rosto corar. Podia não conhece-lo, mas era um garoto bonito, apesar de seu ar de inflexível arrogância a desagradar.

Pelas roupas... E pelo telefonema... Devia ter deduzido mais ligeiramente que se tratava de um morador daquela casa. Portanto, seu superior.

Sakura rapidamente lhe fez uma vênia e lhe estendeu o telefone, envergonhada, por ter ficado analisando-o. Ao contrário dele que parecia não se importar com o que ela fazia ou não.

-Telefonema para o senhor, Sasuke... sama. – disse, pausadamente. Como a boa e respeitosa empregada que devia ser. Sasuke pegou o aparelho de sua mão e antes de começar a falar com a pessoa que lhe ligara, murmurou um quase mudo "_Pode ir_" para Sakura, sem olha-la.

Ela rapidamente prestou-lhe mais uma vênia e saiu de perto, seguindo para o armário de limpeza no andar de baixo, logo tornando o momento passado apenas um devaneio. Não tinha tempo para pensar na aparência de garotos, principalmente num que deveria ser subordinado de seu patrão. Tinha que pôr na cabeça que ninguém naquele lugar era de natureza confiável.

-Bem, ao trabalho. – falou, tirando um esfregão de dentro do armário e seguindo para a lavanderia, a fim de conseguir um balde d'água.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara suspirou, transtornado. Se ele não pregasse fita isolante na boca daquela garota, ele iria acabar matando-a! Pelo amor de Deus, como alguém podia falar tanto?

E onde estava Sasuke que não vinha atender a porcaria do telefone? A garota de voz fina disse que ele já estava vindo atender, e nada dele aparecer.

"_O que quer?_" – ouviu, reconhecendo a voz como a do rapaz de olhos negros.

-Tinha que demorar tanto assim? – perguntou o ruivo, revirando os olhos ao sentir o banco do motorista dar um solavanco. Provavelmente mais um chute de Ino. Garotinha infame.

"_Fala logo, eu tenho mais o que fazer, Gaara"._– bufou do outro lado da linha.

-Quero saber onde é que eu despacho a Yamanaka. Juro que se ficar mais cinco segundos com ela, não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. Não quero nem saber se o Orochimaru vai achar ruim. – ele rosnou, olhando para Ino acusadoramente.

Ela apenas fez um muxoxo e aquietou-se. Provavelmente estava cansada de investir tanto com as pernas.

"_Eu sei lá... Deixe-a aqui mesmo"._– ele respondeu, com descaso. – "_Quando Orochimaru chegar ele decide"._

-Hmmph... Tanto faz. – ele murmurou, apoiando o queixo nas costas da mão esquerda. – Mas assim que chegar... Ela não estará mais sob a minha responsabilidade. Estou a ponto de explodir.

"_Se tratando de você... até que está se segurando... Só não demore muito. Não posso ficar aqui por tanto tempo, tenho que ir buscar o dobe na estação_".

Gaara apenas fez um som de concordância e desligou o celular. Suspirou. Coisa chata. Tinha que ficar agüentando a menina reclamar no seu ouvido todo o caminho, sem poder fazer nada.

No momento era apenas uma situação hipotética, mas...

"Onde deixei aquela fita isolante, mesmo?".

Francamente, queria mais era que ela calasse a boca.

CONTINUA...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Fim do capítulo! n.n**

**Ai, ai... Fiquei muito feliz em ter recebido nove reviews! Eu esperava que fossem apenas umas... Duas ou três? Bem, o importante é que o primeiro capítulo foi do agrado de vocês!**

**E... tcharam! Viram como o capítulo aumentou consideravelmente? XD**

**Não foi taaanto assim... Mas até que está maior!**

**Quando olho para essa fanfic, a primeira coisa que vem a minha cabeça é: **_Você nem terminou aquela de InuYasha ainda, e vem inventar de escrever outra?_

**Não importa o quanto eu prometa a mim mesma que vou primeiro terminar a pendente para começar uma nova... Eu sempre acabo descumprindo -.-**

**E outra coisa é que ao invés de criar uma fanfic de história mais fácil, eu só crio essas que me dão dor de cabeça xD (fazer o que, é minha sina). Sinceramente, eu tenho a sensação que essa fic vai ser enorme u.u**

**Enfim, fico agradecida pelas reviews e por estarem lendo! Espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo também, minna-san o**

**A propósito, as reviews de vocês estão respondidas no meu blog, oke? o**

**O endereço está no meu profile n.n**

**Kisu minna!**

_S-W_


	3. A Chegada

**Yey, people! (**_**acena)**_

**_(leva tomate na cara) _**

**Disclaimer: (**_**abre carteira da Pucca**__**sai mosquinha voando de lá**_**) Que pena... Ainda não dá pra comprar Naruto u.u**

**oOOoOOoOOo**

-E então, vai me soltar?

-Não.

-... E agora?

-Não.

Ino bufou. Que diabos de lugar tão longe era aquele que tinha que ir? Já fazia uns vinte minutos que estava dentro daquele maldito carro! Revirou os olhos, forçando seus pulsos contra a áspera corda. Esticou os dedos até o nó, tentando puxa-lo. Oras, por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

-Que tal ser um bom menino e me deixar ir embora? – disse a loira, com toda a manha que conseguiu reunir em sua voz.

-Que tal calar a boca? – Gaara disse, em resposta, completamente seca. Fechou os olhos, deixando escapar um grunhido impaciente, após sentir o banco ser chutado novamente, numa espécie de resposta inconformada de Ino. -Você me irrita, Yamanaka.

- Igualmente. – gemeu, sentindo as pernas doerem. – Escuta... Se me deixar ir embora, não vai precisar se irritar comigo! – exclamou, exasperada. – Não precisa me carregar por aí como se eu fosse uma refém!

-Ah, infelizmente eu preciso. – bufou, passando umas das mãos nos cabelos bagunçados.

-Você é o que daquele tal de Orochimaru? Algum tipo de capanga?!? – perguntou, inconformada. – Eu não entendo como alguém pode gostar de trabalhar com esse tipo de coisa! – exclamou, chutando o banco de Gaara com insistência. –Olha aqui, eu-

Ino não foi capaz de completar a frase, sentindo-se intimidada pelo olhar glacial que ele lhe lançou pelo retrovisor. Tinha a sensação que ele já estava mais do que estressado com ela. Seria melhor calar-se?

Não teve mais tempo para pensar sobre isso. Sentiu-se parar de se mover... Era impressão sua ou ele tinha estacionado o carro?

Viu-o sair do automóvel e abrir a porta traseira, puxando-a com força para fora.

-Ei, isso machuca sabia?!? – gritou, sentindo-se desequilibrar. Olhou para uma mansão enorme a sua frente. Com altos muros e um portão de aparência envelhecida, de grossas grades de ferro. Lembrou-se que já havia passado por ali algumas vezes, no caminho de casa. Mas costumava evitar retornar ao lar pelo caminho que lhe levava de encontro ao lugar. A aparência desgastada, com aquelas estatuetas de querubins com chifres bem ao lado do portão de entrada, o jardim mal cuidado, aqueles arbustos de folhas pretas azuladas em forma de serpentes. O lugar tinha um ar de goticismo medieval bizarro.

Era tudo esquisito... E dava-lhe arrepios.

Estava tão distraída que quase não notou que ele desamarrara-lhe os braços. Imediatamente começaram a formigar, devido à pressão que a corda fez em sua pele. Apesar de ser tudo que Ino queria no momento, Gaara agarrou-lhe o pulso esquerdo e começou a puxa-la (diga-se: arrasta-la), em direção à mansão.

E a cada passo trôpego que dava, tinha mais certeza que aquilo não era bom.

-Mas o que... O que está fazendo? – perguntou, tolamente. Apesar de ter quase certeza do porquê de estar sendo levada com tanta pressa e brutalidade para o lugar, a agonia não a permitia um raciocínio lógico.

-Me livrando de você. –ouviu o ruivo dizer, finalmente. Deixou escapar um som de apreciativo escárnio. – Bem Vinda ao "lar".

Ah... Aquilo não era _nada_ bom.

Irônico como o destino fazia com que o lugar que julgava ser o menos agradável possível, se tornasse seu cruel refúgio.

Sentiu os olhos arderem, e o coração pesar. Mas não o suficiente para que as lágrimas viessem a lhe turvar a vista.

Não iria se deixar levar pelo sentimento de angústia. Ino não sentiria tal emoção. Já estava pagando pela besteira que seu pai fizera

Não partilharia do remorso dele, também.

-Vamos, deixa de ser lerda. – Gaara bufou, dando um puxão no braço de Ino. A loira olhou-o, zangada, mas não reagiu.

Era _game over_ para ela.

x

Sasuke olhou pelo que acreditava ser a décima vez, para o relógio. Bufou, impaciente, passando as mãos nos cabelos desalinhados, pensando no quanto Orochimaru só lhe dava serviços maçantes. Porque, francamente, ter que _esperar_ Naruto dar-se à decência de sair do maldito trem e encontrar o Uchiha, em meio à intensa movimentação de pessoas no metrô, não era exatamente o que Sasuke chamava de diversão.

Cruzou os braços, esperando. Não compreendia o motivo deles precisarem de Naruto. Afinal, ele só servia para gritar, atrapalhar as missões, gritar, fazer perguntas tolas, gritar, atirar nos alvos incorretos... Ele já havia citado "gritar"?

_Temeeee!_

Abriu os olhos, desencostando-se da parede e começando a andar, finalmente, para fora do metrô abafado. Não precisava ser gênio para identificar o timbre estridente do grito que ecoara no local.

-Droga, _teme,_ porque não me esperou? – inquiriu, ofegante, andando ao seu lado.

Pôs as mãos no bolso e fez um som entediado no fundo da garganta, sem responder ao loiro de cabelos espetados ao seu lado. Simplesmente não valia a pena, já que, caso respondesse, ele só ficaria gritando "Blá blá blá inútil blá blá blá se acha melhor que eu blá blá blá (...)". Como esperado, o loiro aquietou a maldita língua e apenas ficou seguindo-o, com um ar pesado de quem está suprindo a necessidade elétrica de andar com passos ligeiros.

-Oe, Naruto. – chamou, afastando a franja da testa, tentando aliviar o calor infernal que fazia aquela tarde. – Para o que foi chamado aqui em Tokyo, afinal de contas?

-Por que eu responderia isso a você, _teme_? – indagou, esboçando um sorriso cafajeste e descarado.

Basicamente, Naruto havia dito: "Você nunca saberá disso vindo da minha boca, otário".

-Que seja.- falou, com indiferença, sem dar espaço ao outro de achar que ele estava tão curioso a ponto de implorar a informação.

O Uchiha deu de ombros ao rosnado decepcionado do loiro, rumando em direção ao carro negro parado numa esquina inabitável, e abrindo a porta do mesmo para entrar. Arrancou fora o dispositivo de alarme do carro, ao ouvir o som estridente e agudo de alerta de arrombamento.

-Você poderia ter trazido seu próprio carro, _teme_. – Naruto disse, girando os olhos e abrindo a porta do lado, sentando-se.

Sasuke apenas puxou o cinto de segurança, e soltou um resmungo, enquanto tentava fazer uma lâmina metálica entrar no espaço da chave do carro.

-Você não tem do que reclamar, Naruto. – disse, girando a lâmina ao conseguir faze-la entrar e ligar o carro. Puxou a marcha, pisando no acelerador. – Agora o carro é meu.

O loiro apenas deu de ombros, metendo a cabeça para fora da janela e acenando para um homem vermelho de raiva que parecia gritar palavras de baixo calão ao ver o automóvel se distanciar.

x

Sakura subiu no cavalete, soltando um chiado de esforço ao tentar alcançar o local sujo de fuligem na parede, decepcionada por não conseguir passar o pano úmido na área, embora ficasse na ponta dos pés. Todo aquele serviço era cansativo demais para que - mesmo uma pessoa tão ativa quanto ela - pudesse suportar.

Já havia decidido que aquele seria seu último dia dentro daquele casarão tão bizarro. Quando foi admitida pela governanta, recebera instruções severas e claras, mas não claras o suficiente para que pudesse compreende-las. Nenhuma relacionada aos métodos de limpeza que deveria utilizar, mas sim sobre as pessoas daquela casa. Primeiro havia achado que era devido ao fato do dono da casa ser um homem reservado e severo quanto aos seus empregados lhe dirigirem a palavra. Porém, nunca jamais havia o visto.

Além do que, havia a ordem explícita da governanta, de que nunca deveria entrar em qualquer um dos quartos terceiro andar, nem no porão do lugar.

Certa vez, esquecendo das ordens da mulher, decidiu entrar no porão para checar se algo precisava de limpeza. O rapaz ruivo que raras vezes chegava a ver a pegou quase entrando no lugar, e pela primeira vez na vida, achou que tinha alguém que poderia faze-la ameaças. Enquanto ele lhe falava com aquela voz cortante e áspera, quase sentiu suas pernas abandonarem o corpo e faze-la desmontar no chão.

Havia também os visitantes estranhos. Sempre falando uns com os outros em códigos e usando analogias. Sempre se dirigiam ao mesmo lugar, onde seu patrão os esperava. E sempre no 3º andar.

Começou a ficar com medo quando começou a notar que, não raras às vezes, alguns homens não chegavam a sair da casa. Às vezes, nenhum. E quando perguntava sobre o fato a alguma empregada da casa que trabalhava no lugar a mais tempo, elas apenas desconversavam, gaguejavam, ou saiam de perto da Haruno, dizendo que tinham serviço a fazer.

-Consegui. – disse para si mesma, com um sorriso satisfeito, saindo de seus devaneios ao atingir a mancha incômoda da parede. Esfregou-a com força, tentando tira-la, sem muito sucesso. Suspirou, frustrada.

_Solte-me! Vamos, me largue, seu idiota! Neandertal!_

A garota de cabelos róseos franziu o cenho, com desconfiança e um frio correndo a espinha.

"Nunca fazer perguntas" – lembrou. A regra número um. Afastou logo a sensação ruim da cabeça, voltando a limpar os espaços escondidos e mais difíceis dos ornamentos na sala, descendo do cavalete.

Ouviu mais gritos, e alguns sons de chutes, talvez.

Iria demitir-se assim que encontrasse a velha Ching.

-Cortarei a sua língua, Yamanaka... – a porta foi aberta com um chute.

-Pois tente! – veio a resposta mal-educada, sem rodeios.

A Haruno reconhecia a voz. Mas a idéia não veio com nenhum indício de felicidade. Ou tristeza. A garota achava praticamente impossível que tal coincidência infeliz acontecesse. Afinal, desde quanto a melhor amiga tinha algum envolvimento com aquele lugar?

-Claro que não é Ino. – murmurou para si mesma, rindo secamente.

A moça de cabelos róseos quis dar uma rápida espiada para os recém-chegados, com o coração aos pulos, mesmo sabendo que não tinha que erguer o olhar a mais de dez palmos do chão quando alguém chegasse na casa.

-Haruno, a cozinha está uma bagunça! – ouviu o grito de uma das mulheres que trabalhavam com ela. – Venha aqui ajudar!

Assentiu com a cabeça, limpando as mãos empoeiradas na flanela que estava segurando e correndo para onde lhe era ordenado.

Estava tão ocupada que não houve tempo para ouvir o grito agudo e feminino vindo da sala, da pessoa que acreditava não poder ser Yamanaka Ino.

_C.o.n.t.i.n.u.a..._

x

**É, eu sei que sou uma escritora vagabunda. Passei quase um ano para atualizar a fanfic e agora venho, com a maior cara-de-pau, postando um capítulo assim tão pequeno, e certamente incapaz de suprir a minha demora.**

**Então, me perdoem **_**(vênias e mais vênias).**_

**Agradeço muitíssimo a todas as reviews que recebi! Eu fiquei muito feliz mesmo por vê-las lotando minha caixa de e-mail. E, se puderem ser bonzinhos e me perdoar, deixem reviews novamente, eu ficaria imensamente agradecida n.n**

**Agradecimentos a todos aqueles que comentaram no capt 2 (eu tive um colapso nervoso com a quantidade! Muito obrigada, gente! ;-;) **

**Jessicahg**

**Hyuuga Mitha**

**Bruzi**

**Sakura Soryu**

**Aoshi Sakura**

**Goddess-chan**

**Kaoru Hatake**

**Ika Torps**

**Dayu Oura**

**Christopher Ino**

**Carolmolly**

**Nakamura Ino**

**Haina chibi-chan**

**Mye-chan**

**Gabi**

**Menina Maluquinha**

**Sakiy**

**Saty-Chan**

**Uchiha Nadesco**

**-x-Ino-x-**

**Nara.Ino-chan**

**Karina**

**Lemay**

**Poison Lee**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Hana Murasaki-Chan**

**Inoroxxx**

**Karla**

**P.S: Por falta de competência minha, o blog em que eu respondia às reviews foi deletado (**_**gota**_**). Por isso, aos logados, responderei pelo mecanismo do reply, e aos "anônimos" eu responderei também, claro, aos que deixaram o e-mail. Sinto muito se alguém ficar sem resposta por causa da perda do blog, eu sinto muito mesmo **

**Muuitos abraços e até a próxima :3**


	4. Prelúdio Desastroso

**Tudo bem, eu mereço morrer pelo meu atraso**

**Tudo bem, eu mereço morrer pelo meu atraso. Mas a minha vida vai de mal a pior e a última coisa em que tenho pensado é em fanfics. Fica mais difícil receber a luz de Buda para inspiração, quando sua vida ta mais no fundo do poço que a Samara **_**(bateria e pratos).**_

**De qualquer forma, chega de conversa! Afinal, vocês, seres corajosos que tiveram a força de vontade de vir ler isso aqui, não podem ficar na mão.**

_**Enjoy it, okay?**_

**Disclaimer: Ano passado não deu muito certo, mas quem sabe esse ano o Papai Noel me dê os direitos autorais de Naruto de presente. Por enquanto, é do tio Kishimoto, mesmo.**

* * *

Ino estava, irrevogavelmente, angustiada e furiosa. Por mais que fosse óbvio que houvera sido vendida de forma descarada para um homem de aparência suspeita e de caráter duvidoso (e pelo próprio pai), continuava recusando-se a acreditar que estava nessa situação. Quer dizer, ela só tinha dezessete anos; tinha uma vida inteira pela frente! Pretendia cursar uma faculdade, ser rica e famosa, e beijar o máximo de homens bem sucedidos que pudesse. Agora, acabaria se tornando uma escrava, ou sabe-se lá o que, pro resto da vida. E então, os anos se passariam, encarregando-se de estragar toda a sua juventude, se tornando uma velha feia e enrugada, sem direito a aposentadoria e pagando os pecados do pai com servidão eterna.

No final das contas, a vida é mesmo uma merda.

- Fique aqui. E quieta. – Gaara sibilou, no seu tão amigável tom de voz seco e impessoal de quem quer matar alguém, depois de arrastar Ino lances e mais lances de escada, muito pouco gentilmente empurrando-a para dentro de um quarto tão pequeno e sujo, que poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma jaulinha de pássaros.

- Pelo visto, o serviço de quarto é péssimo – praguejou a loira, parecendo ainda estar disposta o suficiente para fazer comentários cínicos. Esfregou o nariz, incomodada com a grande quantidade de poeira do lugar, se sentindo num estado tão alto de cansaço que não sabia se os olhos ardiam por vontade de chorar ou porque o ar imundo estava irritando sua vista.

Gaara não sentiu vontade alguma de retrucar o comentário; apenas queria trancá-la ali e não ouvir a maldita voz aguda e estridente de Yamanaka Ino nunca mais. De longe, ela era a criatura mais irritante que tivera o desprazer de conhecer, desde o surgimento de Naruto em sua vida. Francamente, não achava que uma hora de trânsito duraria tanto tempo; ele até gostava de passar horas dentro do carro, no mais absoluto silêncio e tranqüilidade, bem longe da costumeira movimentação no seu trabalho, sem ter que se preocupar em estourar os miolos de devedores viciados ou de ter que limpar o sangue, depois.

Porém, esses poucos momentos de paz se tornam totalmente insuportáveis, quando uma pirralha histérica está amarrada no banco de trás do seu Porsche, chutando ininterruptamente em todas as direções possíveis para um ser humano.

Ah, se Orochimaru não tivesse dito para não tocar na garota...

- E aí? Com quem eu falo para pedir sais de banho? – Ino perguntou e sentou-se com um baque surdo na cama. Tossiu convulsivamente quando a poeira surgiu em uma nuvenzinha densa, em resposta ao impacto do corpo nos lençóis de cama. – E como consigo uma cama que não pareça um hotel para ácaros? Esse lugar é terrível!

Gaara só fechou a porta e girou a chave. Estourar os miolos de devedores viciados parecia muito agradável, naquele momento.

x

- Naruto, pare com isso.

- Mas eu estou com tédio, Sasuke.

- Não importa. Pare com isso, antes que eu atire em você.

- Droga. Você é muito chato.

Naruto parou de fazer a cadeira acolchoada girar contínuas vezes e apoiou a cabeça na borda da grande mesa de mogno a sua frente. Estava cansado de ficar ali, esperando, no meio de tantos corpos mutilados e ensangüentados pela sala. Definitivamente, Orochimaru devia ser um homem realmente amado, para que seus subordinados fossem constantemente surpreendidos por ataques inesperados de inimigos comerciais ou pessoais. A situação só parecia ser pior pelo fato de estar ali com Sasuke, que segurava um maldito cigarro.

- Você sabe que um dia isso vai te matar, não sabe? – resmungou, com seu usual timbre infantil e despreocupado, com os pés apoiados no assento da cadeira e os joelhos flexionados. Torceu o nariz quando o Uchiha soltou a fumaça por entre os lábios partidos, sem nem ao menos parar para olhá-lo.

- Morrer de câncer é a menor das minhas preocupações. – revirou os olhos, apenas conformando-se a pacientemente olhar para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. A última coisa de que precisava era de Naruto se metendo na sua vida.

- Sempre tão despreocupado. Sem medo de morrer. É por isso que gosto de você, Sasuke-kun. – a voz rouca e ligeiramente cínica veio de detrás da porta da luxuosa sala oval em que os dois entediados estavam, que logo foi aberta por um homem alto e de longos cabelos lisos.

- Você demorou, Orochimaru. – disse Sasuke, ignorando o comentário perverso do seu superior. Continuou na mesma posição, com uma das pernas apoiada relaxadamente sobre a outra.

Orochimaru apenas deu uma rápida olhada no relógio e riu de forma despreocupada e maldosa, inspirando profundamente o ar pesado de suor, fumaça e sangue da sala.

- Podemos acabar logo com isso? 'Tá começando a feder. – Naruto fez um muxoxo e empurrou um dos corpos masculinos jogados no chão com o pé.

- Claro que sim. Por que não? – o homem apenas manteve-se de pé próximo aos outros dois, as mãos dentro dos bolsos. – Fez boa viagem, Naruto?

- Até que sim. A viagem de avião foi muito longa e as aeromoças eram feias. Aeromoças russas são horrorosas. – pôs a língua para fora, fazendo uma careta. – Mas a sobremesa que servem no trem para cá é gostosa!

- Se forem ficar falando sobre isso, eu vou embora. – resmungou Sasuke, sem paciência.

Recebeu como resposta apenas um palavrão mal-humorado vindo de Naruto e uma risada de Orochimaru.

- Muito bem, vamos falar de negócios. – o homem de olhos dourados apoiou as mãos na mesa e sorriu de lado. – Parece que, ultimamente, os alemães andam... hn... "Desconfiados" sobre a exportação de porcelana que fazemos do Japão para a América. Acham que, para a quantidade exportada e vendida, estamos obtendo lucros elevados demais em relação ao preço que estabelecemos para a venda.

Sasuke apenas soltou um pequeno riso seco de profundo descaso e deu mais um trago no cigarro.

- É um tanto óbvio, você sabe disso. Está se aproveitando das baixas tarifas alfandegárias para vender o nosso produto por um preço inferior e em maior quantidade. Não o deles. – Sasuke recostou-se mais contra as costas da cadeira. – Estamos revendendo as drogas que produzem de volta para eles, com uma alteração na saturação da química. Eles não vão demorar a descobrir; sabe disso.

- É, eu sei. – Orochimaru riu e olhou para o loiro, que estava inquieto em sua cadeira, fazendo-a girar sem parar. – É aí que o Naruto vai entrar, Sasuke-kun.

-...? – e pela cara de emburrado que Naruto fez, foi muito óbvio que Sasuke só reagiu à notícia de Orochimaru com uma profunda expressão de "esse inútil...?".

- Não faça essa cara. – deslizou a língua pelo lábio inferior, umedecendo-o. – Ele está trabalhando infiltrado entre eles há cerca de quatro meses. Não foi muito difícil. Apenas uma identidade falsa e mudança no registro de nacionalidade. Além disso, o pai do Naruto é, de fato, alemão. Então quase não tivemos complicações. – Orochimaru finalmente sentou-se numa cadeira, depois de empurrar um cadáver que estava jogado por sobre esta. – Naruto não está aqui porque eu o chamei.

- Não...? – o rapaz dos olhos escuros arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não. – confirmou, após lamber o polegar, que havia ficado sujo de sangue, após ter afastado o cadáver. – Ele foi mandado pelos alemães até aqui. Para me matar.

- Oh.

x

Sakura se desfez de sua roupa da escola e pôs o uniforme de empregada, já que saía do colégio e ia direto para o trabalho. Havia muito serviço a fazer no dia, e estranhamente se sentia muito disposta. No dia anterior não houvera tido tempo para pedir sua demissão, já que todos os empregados pareciam muito exaltados e atarefados devido à chegada de um hóspede, por isso havia tornado-se praticamente invisível para todos. Exceto quando iam reclamar sobre alguma sujeira que havia deixado no assoalho ou sobre algum banheiro que esquecera de limpar.

Não fazia importância. Aparentemente o tal visitante ainda ia demorar algum tempo a chegar, o que significava que todos haviam adiantado os preparativos para sua estadia e estavam mais relaxados. Graças a isso, poderia comunicar sobre sua decisão para a governanta. Ino ficaria realmente feliz por saber que não estava mais no emprego.

De repente, sentiu uma pontada de preocupação. Ino não havia ido para a escola, e justamente num dia de provas. Normalmente, a amiga estaria pendurada consigo no telefone a madrugada inteira, fazendo perguntas sobre o que poderia cair sobre o assunto do teste, totalmente desesperada. Porém o telefone não tocou sequer uma vez. E isso era muito, muito estranho.

Tentou telefonar para a casa da Yamanaka, mas quando Inoshi atendeu ao telefonema e Sakura mencionou Ino, ele apenas soltou um ruído fugidio e desligou sem lhe dar satisfações. O que, afinal, estava acontecendo?

- Haruno, a tubulação de ar está com algum problema. – comunicou um rapaz baixinho, que costumava estar sempre com a cozinheira. – Você poderia dar uma limpada? Achamos que deve ser excesso de sujeira.

- Ah, sem problemas. Eu faço isso.

Soltou um suspiro. Iria ficar toda suja. Havia algum tempo que estava pensando o quanto as entradas de ar estavam imundas, e estava cogitando a idéia de limpa-las. Mas nem havia passado por sua cabeça _entrar_ na tubulação. Consternada, apenas pegou um espanador, panos úmidos e outros materiais de limpeza dentro de um armário e soltou um gemidinho, antes de abrir a entrada para a tubulação e começar a limpar.

Ficou mais aliviada em saber que havia um espaço considerável por dentro e, tirando o fato de ser um tanto abafado, não estava tendo muitos problemas. A tubulação não estava assim tão suja. Pelo contrário, parecia haver sido limpa há não muito tempo.

Deu de ombros, sem reclamar da função, por mais que só houvesse alguma poeira espalhada lá por dentro. Ao menos terminaria bem rápido. Sakura apenas resolveu cantarolar e ir limpando, assim, quando menos esperasse, já teria terminado o serviço.

- Eu realmente não vejo como a tubulação pode estar entupida. Está tudo perfeitamente limpo por aqui. – murmurou para si mesma, passados alguns momentos desde que começara o seu serviço. Passou as costas de uma das mãos pela testa suada e engatinhou mais, satisfeita por chegar à conclusão de que não faltava muito para terminar a limpeza.

Olhou um pouco mais à frente. Viu um montinho negro não tão longe, que não conseguiu identificar devido à escuridão do local. Apanhou o material e saiu engatinhando novamente, quase soltando um suspiro de alívio ao concluir que a causa da obstrução da saída e entrada de ar era só um objeto meio grande, que parecia ter ficado preso lá dentro. Provavelmente foi sugado quando a tubulação estava aberta e ninguém percebeu.

- Muito bem, vamos limpar isso, Sakura. – esticou a mão para o objeto grande e puxou, com o objetivo de carregar para fora dali. Era pesado, e inicialmente imaginou ser algum pedaço de latão ou algo assim. Mas não.

Era uma mulher morta.

De repente, Haruno Sakura se sentiu um tanto claustrofóbica.

x

Ino revirou na cama, pelo que acreditava ser a milésima vez. Estava faminta. O ruivo desgraçado havia deixado-a trancada ali sem lhe dar nenhuma satisfação. Já devia estar trancada há quase vinte e quatro horas completas; sem água, sem comida e sem banho. E estava realmente chegando à fatídica conclusão de que estava começando a feder.

Depois de gritar, espernear e chorar, até quase pôr os pulmões para a fora, concluiu que seus apelos eram inúteis. Vez ou outra chegou a escutar passos por perto, mas bastava que chamasse por ajuda que os já mencionados passos se afastassem tão logo quanto surgiram.

Deitou de lado e abraçou o estômago. Queria tanto estar em sua casa, dentro de uma banheira com água quentinha e gostosa; queria poder sentar-se à mesa com seu pai ingrato e comer chá com biscoitos, enquanto falavam sobre como havia sido os seus dias enfadonhos e chatos. E acima de tudo, queria falar com Sakura. Ela certamente saberia o que fazer para ajudá-la.

- Maldição! – gritou, com a voz já quase fraca e rouca devido aos gritos e lamúrias anteriores. Sentou-se ereta na cama e fechou os olhos com força – torceu para que, quando os abrisse, tudo fosse só um pesadelo terrível. – Pelos Deuses... _Alguém_ venha me tirar daq—

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Ino arregalou os olhos e nem ao menos conseguiu concluir sua frase. Tinha certeza de que havia acabado de ouvir um grito realmente assustado. Não sabia de onde vinha, mas estava por perto.

De repente, tudo só ficou mais confuso para Ino. Além de ter sido apostada pelo pai, seqüestrada por um homem estranho, ignorada por um ruivo mal-educado e estar trancada sozinha num quarto podre, acabara de ver Sakura cair do teto (mais especificamente de dentro da tubulação de ar), segurando um corpo branco e gelado, bem em cima da sua cama.

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Definitivamente.

Continua...

* * *

**Aêêw! Tenho o orgulho de dizer que o capítulo está concluído! Comecei a escrevê-lo sem muitas expectativas, mas, à medida que eu ia escrevendo-o, a história ia se desenrolando, até chegar a isso. Devem estar achando que ando bebendo, pra escrever essas loucuras.**

**Gostaria de, pela centésima vez, me desculpar pelos meus atrasos e demoras. Eu gostaria de prometer que vou postar o capítulo 5 rápido, mas eu acho que iria acabar sendo uma grande mentira XD.**

**Obrigada a todos que me enviaram reviews! Eu fiquei muito feliz com todas elas e pretendo responder aos logados e não-logados. Gostaria novamente de pedir para que os "anônimos" deixassem os e-mails, para que eu possa agradecer devidamente, senão não há como eu responder ao comentário ;3**

**Pressinto que essa história será um tanto enorme, então eu adoraria que fossem pacientes comigo. Com certeza vocês quererão me matar e xingar várias e várias vezes durante a história; especialmente porque eu devo demorar com os capítulos. Mas entendam que eu sou só uma pobre escritora meia-boca que está prestes a entrar no 3º ano (isso não é desculpa) xD.**

**Até mais, pessoal, e até a próxima!**

**(E, é claro, não esqueçam daquele botãozinho roxo tão fofo e cute-cute, que quer tanto ser apertado por você ºwº).**

_**Matsuda Sango**_


End file.
